This invention relates to paint applying roller apparatus of the type having a spray shield and handle, and more particularly to an improved paint applying roller apparatus having a spray shield which facilitates cleaning of the paint roller cover after use.
Various designs for paint applying roller apparatus including spray shields have been proposed in the prior art for the purpose of protecting areas adjacent an area being painted from paint dripping or splattering during painting. One such apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,529 issued on Mar. 10, 1981 to Donald R. Cook and assigned to Padco, Inc., includes a paint spatter shield that is an integral part of the paint roller, the roller cover being attached to the paint shield, and the shield, in turn, being attached to the handle. The shield and the handle are integral components of the paint roller apparatus, being manufactured as one unit. Although such one piece construction obviates the manufacturing step of connecting the handle to the shield as is required in assemblies where the shield and handle are separate elements, the handling and shipping costs are increased because of the bulky package required for the integrally molded unit in which the handle extends normal to the shield. Although the generally rectangular spray shield is designed specifically to allow the user to set the apparatus down anywhere in an inverted position with the shield catching any paint dripping from the paint roller. No special provision is made in the design of the shield for facilitating cleaning of the roller cover.
Another paint roller frame with spray shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,970 issued July 30, 1974 to Robert I. Janssen. The paint roller retaining frame comprises a generally semi-cylindrical casing shell having a pair of upstanding ears attached to the outer cylindrical surface securing a handle to the frame. The assembly provides for cleaning of the paint roller only to the extent that edge surface of the spray shield serves to guide and support the nozzle of a water hose to assist in cleaning of the paint roller as the nozzle and water jet are maneuvered axially along the length of the paint roller. The degree of success in cleaning the paint roller as well as the time required depend upon the skill of the user who must direct the jet of water onto the paint roller.